


Dumped

by Liathwen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couldn't get this out of my head haha</p>
<p>This is my take on the conversation Moriarty and Moran MUST have had after Molly dumped Jim from IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumped

Jim slammed the door and stormed in, flopping down onto the large leather couch in a huff. He crossed his arms, his mouth turned down in a frown and proceeded to pout. After a few moments of silence he gave an exaggerated sigh, attempting to get the attention of the man across from him. After still getting no reaction, Jim sat up and cleared his throat loudly.

“What now, Jim?” The burly blonde man asked distractedly, not taking his eyes from the tv screen where he was playing the latest Assassin’s Creed game.

Jim pouted again. “Seb!” he whined. “Sebby, you’ll never guess what happened to me today!” He kicked at his lieutenant and lover, still trying to get him to look away from the screen.

Moran’s brow furrowed as he focused on the game and tried to talk to his boyfriend at the same time. “What, was the bomb defective? Or did that politician guy in Romania survive the poisoning?”

 The smaller man lay back down and threw an arm over his eyes. “No and no.”

“So what then?”

“Molly Hooper dumped me,” he mumbled.

Dead silence except for the sounds of the game.

“Did you just say what I think you just said?” came the incredulous reply.

 “Yes. Doctor Molly Hooper dropped me cold after HE,” the last word carried a rather strong sneer on it, “told her I was gay. GAY!”

“Uhm, aren’t you?” Seb raised a brow, finally looking at his lover.

“YES! But that’s not the point!” Jim stamped his foot. Literally.

“Weren’t you trying to come off as gay?”

“That’s not the point either!!”

“Ok, enlighten me. What is the point?”

“I GOT DUMPED!! By the mousiest woman on the planet! Me! The greatest criminal mastermind ever!”

Seb broke out in loud guffaws, dropping his controller to hold his sides. “Oh my gosh, your ego is fantastic! You’re just mad she had the nerve to dump you!”

“I’m gonna get her for this.” Moriarty screamed hysterically.

At that, Moran became serious. “No you’re not.”

Jim gave him a disbelieving glance. “Why ever not?”

Seb turned his attention back to his game. “She’s not much, but she had the balls to tell you to take a hike. No matter what you’ve got with Holmes, that right there is enough to ensure she should get to live.”

Jim shrugged. “Ah whatever, we’ll snipe the old woman, the blogger and the copper. It’ll be worse for her to live without him anyway.”

“You’re such a romantic.”


End file.
